Cold
by Pardon
Summary: A love says goodbye


Title: Cold

Rating: PG

Summary: A love says goodbye

A/N: this is just something that ran through my mind n a rainy day. It's about a girl I made up saying goodbye to her love. If he had been involved with a student I suspect it might be a bit harsh and bland. The whole tone of the fic is just letting my mind wonder on the colder side of life and letting go of your first great love. If you hate it flame me it might keep this sad girl warm. Love it, seek out your own great love and build on that.

I sit and stare

What else is there to do?

It's the first snowfall

You were waiting for this

Now more are waiting for this

They actually asked me

I told them to wait for the first snowfall

A cold and honest answer

They could have asked your parents but instead they asked me

The owls have already been sent out

Everyone has been waiting, put their lives on hold for this day

I don't want to stop watching just yet

You are waiting

Waiting for the final chapter

It would surprise you

How many people showed up

They cleared the hall its standing room only

People have spilled over the stairs

A sea of black and tears

I'm not in there

I'm standing silently watching you

They made you expressionless

You don't look peaceful you never did not even in sleep

They've asked me to walk out with you

I don't understand this ceremony but they will tell me

They carry you out

Everyone's head is bowed

I touch your cheek then take my place in the front row

Lucius is sitting next to me

It may surprise you but he has been my greatest comfort

He just pats my hand as the speech begins

"Fallen and taken

He has left this life to early

Word has been sent and you have all responded

May we never forget whom is lying here

Who shall walk him to the other-side?"

I stand

The dead dried flower from my hair is now in yours

Its suppose to be a symbol

Something about sharing and leaving

I don't really care

I'm still sad

I do not mourn you commanded me not to

Everyone knows now

The suspect many things but its no longer polite discussion

I kiss you, its only proper

I sit back down

Though there are many people this doesn't take long

Not many people are allowed to speak

They have began to move you again

I am at you side

They set you down in the grass

This is where you instructed you be taken

The Headmaster lights the flame

Everything has already been said

Lucius is behind me

He doesn't say anything just stands there watching

We all watch

No song or chanting just silence

Silence is the only thing that feels right

We leave, not wishing to watch your burning corpse

You rooms are sealed off for the rest of the year

You classes are cancelled until next semester

Most of your items were given to me, including your name

A gift from your father

We never talked about bonding but I accepted

It only seemed right

Your name

That's what they call me

I won't answer otherwise

I love your books

I where your house scarf now

The one you wore in school

No one says a thing

They think I'm mourning you

Its different here then the muggle world

Lucius pays his son and I visits

He sends owls whenever he can

I'd figured he'd be the one to hate me the most

He's made many offers on my behalf

He wants to see to my schooling

He wants to see to my future

I haven't decided my future

You pushed me toward university

I don't want to go still

It's my choice

"Miss Havelock-Snape?"

"Yes"

"What was the answer to number 4 on last weeks quiz?"

"Green?"

"Yes… Green was the color that offended the goblins of Ricrorch so that they attacked the goblins of Melikilin so they would change the color of their uniforms"

Boggs is mumbling about some goblin rebellion

I miss your voice

The way you growled when you were upset

Or how you purred when you were pleased or threatening

I make you sound like a cat

The bloody baron tries speaking to me of death

I don't want to hear it

I'll find out when I die like you did

I miss the nights around your fire place

Curled up on the floor ignoring your glares

You never liked me staying in your rooms

You rather I was gone

No one said anything

It was expected in your society

In the muggle world they would have put us both on trial

How different

Your father owled me

He questioned my direction after school

Apparently everyone was expecting our announcement

We were technically engaged

If sharing a bed and being seen together was considered engaged

Its how we got away with what we did

We both just saw something that ended our loneliness just a bit

Never did think you would give in

Took 3 years but you did

I'm as stubborn as you

To choose the potions master as my first crush

To chase him in my forth, fifth and sixth years

I was always considered odd

Neither cunning Slytherin, or clever Ravenclaw

You wouldn't have settled for a Gryffindor

Just steadfast, loyal, stubborn annoying Hufflepuff brat managed to crawl under your skin

I'm very proud


End file.
